Question: A blue pair of socks costs $$8$, and a green sweatshirt costs $$8$. The blue pair of socks costs how many times as much as the green sweatshirt costs?
The cost of the blue pair of socks is a multiple of the cost of the green sweatshirt, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$8 \div $8$ $$8 \div $8 = 1$ The blue pair of socks costs $1$ times as much as the green sweatshirt costs.